


Broken

by ericderekson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Isn't sympathetic towards Gavin, Just a snipet of a possible fanfic I'll never write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericderekson/pseuds/ericderekson
Summary: He just couldn't take it anymore.





	Broken

Nines sat in the pool of blood surrounding the body, The pristine white Cyberlife jacket he had been sent in had long since been discarded, Leaving his arms exposed. His forearms were lined with various scars and fractures caused by Gavin, No wires were exposed though which was the reason why they hadn’t been repaired, Because they weren’t serious enough.

It was physically impossible, But RK900 looked tired.

He dug around in Gavin’s backpocket for his phone, Sure, He could have called Connor using his own internal systems but he was too exhausted to start running new programs.

Gavin’s phone was a flip phone, For some goddamn reason, He didn’t even know where he went about getting one of these. He put in the number of Lieutenant Anderson’s personal phone, He was lucky that Hank picked up.

“Lieutenant? Is Connor there? …Can I talk to him?” His voice was shaky, As if his voice box had been damaged (It hadn’t been, Unlike a lot of his body.) He heard Hank curse about ‘Lazy fuckin’ android’ before the phone was passed, Presumably to Connor.

“RK900? Wha-“ He cut Connor off, “Come to Detective Reed’s house, The door is unlocked and I’m in the kitchen. I need to see you.” Before Connor could respond to that he closed the phone hanging up.

The hand that held the phone fell to his side. He drew in a breath that he didn’t need, And a small whimper fell out of his mouth. It was barely audible, Even in the completely still home.

When Connor arrived, The first thing he noticed was the smell. It stunk of copper and strangely enough, Battery acid. He knew what those smells mixed together meant but he didn’t want to think about that.

The sight he was greeted with in the kitchen was bloody, The body of Gavin Reed lay dead in a pool of his own blood. Connor couldn’t tell where the blood was coming from but he had a feeling it was from the chest area.

His eyes flicked over to him, And for the first time he saw all of his injuries, Every scar, Every feature, Every spot where the synthetic skin was no longer able to heal itself. “What did you do?” Connor questioned softly.

Nines looked up at him, “I couldn’t take it anymore, So I…I killed him.” The LED on the side of his head was circling red, In fact, Connor didn’t think he’d ever seen his LED any other color. 

Nines was pulled up from the pool of blood and into a hug by Connor, Careful not to get any of the blood on himself. “Why did you do it?” Connor asked, Trying not to raise his stress levels.

Nines screwed his eyes shut as his hand wandered down to meet Connor’s. The synthetic skin of their hands peeled back and he allowed gave Connor access to his memories.

And Connor saw all of it.

Every hit, Every kick, Every barked order and every slurred word.

He felt everything, The fear, The anger…Every chip at that invisible yet ever present red wall.

A small gasp left his lips when he was forced away, It was a common experience for many androids but seeing it as if it happened to him was completely different.

Nines leaned in closer to whisper in Connor’s ear, “Please don’t let them take me apart.” He pleaded.

Connor felt glued to the spot. 


End file.
